Poppypaw's Adventure
by Brightstar678
Summary: "Darkness like none other will fall over the Clans beside the lake. The only way to victory is with the help of the Two alongside the Sky. Beware one that appears as a friend is actually the one who wants to see your end." Follow Poppypaw and Graypaw in their quest to save the Clans. T for furture battles


**A/N: Hey everybody! Welcome to **_**Poppypaw's Adventure**_**! I wanted to try this story out to see what you guys think! Please review! That's all I ask! Anyways, on to the story!**

~o~o~

**Allegiances**

_**RiverClan**_

_**Leader:**___Ivystar- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

_**Apprentice, Poppypaw**_

_**Deputy:**___Fishleap- ginger tom with blue eyes

_**Medicine Cat:**___Featherfur- gray tabby tom with dark green eyes

_**Apprentice, Honeyheart**_

_**Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)**_

Splashspot- long-haired white tom with black along his spine and tail

_**Apprentice, Graypaw**_

Swansong- pure-white she-cat with brown tabby markings along her body and brown tabby paws

Waveheart- blue-gray tom with brown eyes

_**Apprentice, Talonpaw**_

Hawkfeather- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Briarsong- brown tabby she-cat with a black-striped tail and kind amber eyes

Frostheart- long-haired pure-white she-cat with black paws, brown tabby markings, and green eyes

Mistfeather- misty blue-gray she-cat

Molewhisker- brown tom with bright yellow eyes

Ripplefoot- jet-black tom with amber eyes and silver tabby foreleg

Blacksong- black she-cat with icy blue eyes

Leapfeather- brown she-cat with silver tabby markings winding down from the tip of her muzzle to the tip of her tail

Gingerfoot- gray tom with green eyes and a ginger forepaw

Breezefur- gray tom with black-tipped ears, tail, and amber eyes

Petalheart- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Roseripple- solid gray she-cat with blue eyes

Shellwhisker- gray tabby tom

Pounceleaf- bright orange tom with pale yellow eyes

_**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors or medicine cat)**_

Honeyheart- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with brown-tipped tail and leaf green eyes

Talonpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Graypaw- dark gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Poppypaw- dark ginger she-cat with big amber eyes

_**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**_

Echosplash- gray tabby with sharp amber eyes; mother to Minnowkit (gray tabby tom with ginger paws) and Mintkit (ginger she-kit with amber eyes)

Quillfeather- silver tabby with dark blue eyes; expecting Molewhisker's kits

Bluefoot- blue-gray tabby; mother of Waveheart's kits: Redkit (blue-gray tom with a dark red tail), Stonekit (solid gray tom), and Streamkit (pretty silver she-cat)

_**Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**_

Scarclaw- young dark tabby tom, retired early due to injury that didn't heal right

Blossompetal- white she-cat with gray splashes shaped exactly petals from a flower and white-speckled muzzle

Blackclaw- jet-black tom with almost blind amber eyes and white-speckled muzzle; oldest tom in the Clan

Jaystorm- old gray she-cat with jay-blue eyes and white muzzle; oldest cat in the Clan

_**WindClan**_

_**Leader:**___Hazelstar- beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

_**Deputy:**___Hawkclaw- brown tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

_**Medicine Cat:**___Stormflight- black-and-white tom with pale yellow eyes

_**Apprentice, Swallowpaw**_

_**Warriors**_

Rabbitfoot- dark gray tom with white paws

_**Apprentice, Heatherpaw**_

Breezemask- ginger tom with a black "mask" around his eyes and black paws

Yellowflower- gray tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Swifttail- jet-black tom with pure-white spots and bright blue eyes

Starlingflight- dark brown tom with a black tail and vivid green eyes

Sparrowwing-light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and paws

Whitesong- white she-cat with creamy tabby markings

Birchfeather- brown tabby tom

Boulderfur- dark gray tom

Antear- reddish tom with black ears

_**Apprentice, Larkpaw**_

Pinescar- black tom with a scar running down his hindleg

Cricketsong- pretty light brown she-cat

Appleheart- silver tom

Runningstorm- light brown she-cat

Goldenleaf- golden tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Icefang- white tom

_**Apprentices**_

Swallowpaw- light gray tom with green eyes

Larkpaw- light gray tabby tom

Heatherpaw- small ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes

_**Queens**_

Fernfrost- gray tabby with blue eyes; expecting Antear's kits

Cherrycloud- ginger tabby with dark green eyes; expecting Goldenleaf's kits

_**Elders**_

Crowfoot- black tom with silver forepaw

Roseleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat

_**ThunderClan**_

_**Leader:**___Thornstar- broad-shouldered golden brown tabby tom with piercing amber eyes

_**Deputy:**___Tawnystripe- white tom with a tawny-colored stripe running from the tip of his nose to the tip of his tail and green eyes

_**Medicine Cat:**___Blossomleaf- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat and blue eyes

_**Warriors**_

Leafwhisker- brown tabby she-cat icy blue eyes

_**Apprentice, Rockpaw**_

Redspirit- dark red tom with black paws, white spots and green eyes

Tigerfur- dark brown tabby she-cat with a black-tipped tail and green eyes

Moonwhisker- white tom with black markings and dark green eyes

Hareshadow- gray tom with amber eyes

Longpelt- long-haired tabby tom

_**Apprentice, Spottedpaw**_

Fireblaze- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Falonspirit- dark brown tabby tom

Snowfall- white tom

Amberpool- ginger she-cat with white splashes

Dewstripe- gray tabby she-cat

Brackenfeather- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Poppycloud- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Cinderclaw- gray tabby tom

Volefoot- small brown tom with pale yellow eyes

Mouseheart- gray tom with green eyes and fluffy black tail

Mistywhisker- blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

_**Apprentices**_

Hailpaw- white tom with pale green eyes

Rockpaw- gray tabby tom

Spottedpaw- black she-cat with white spots and amber eyes

_**Queens**_

Snowwish- white with green eyes; mother of Brackenfeather's kits: Thrushkit (light brown tabby tom), Lightkit (light tabby she-kit with light green eyes), and Swishkit (small tabby she-kit)

_**Elders**_

Fallowwhisker- old, calico tom with gray eyes; former medicine cat

Ravenheart- black she-cat with amber eyes; formally of RiverClan

_**ShadowClan**_

_**Leader:**___Brightstar- slender tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches and forest green eyes

_**Deputy:**___Nightshade- lean, jet-black tom with dark amber eyes

_**Medicine Cat:**___Shadowfeather- old, dark gray tom with pale yellow eyes and ruffled pelt

_**Apprentice, Dawnleaf**_

_**Warriors **_

Weaselflight- pale brown tabby tom with long fur and pale green eyes

_**Apprentice, Snowpaw **_

Heatherstrike- light brown she-cat with one white paw and bright green eyes

Hollystep- white she-cat with bright green eyes and one jet-black forepaw

Darkflight- jet-black tom with icy blue eyes

_**Apprentice, Hawkpaw**_

Skyheart- snowy-white she-cat

Grayfeather- gray tabby tom with two white hind paws

_**Apprentice, Frecklepaw**_

Fallowfeather- dark gray tabby tom with two white forepaws

_**Apprentice, Pouncepaw**_

Sunfur- bright orange she-cat

Featherclaw- gray tabby tom

Soottail- smoky gray tom

Rainfeather- black she-cat

Whiskerclaw- white tom with amber eyes

Dawnspirit- pale gray she-cat

Rattail- skinny gray tom with a rat like tail

_**Apprentice, Curlpaw**_

Blackfur- black she-cat with silver-striped tail and amber eyes

Mintheart- gray tabby she-cat

Lichenshade- dark gray tom

_**Apprentices**_

Dawnleaf- pretty gray she-cat with amber eyes

Curlpaw- white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Hawkpaw- long-haired white she-cat with green eyes

Snowpaw- white tom with creamy tabby markings

Frecklepaw- gray she-cat with darker flecks

Pouncepaw- gray tom

_**Queens**_

Breezeflight- dark gray tabby with blue eyes; mother of Fallowfeather's kits: Nightkit (black she-kit), Birdkit (gray tabby tom), and Barkkit (brown tabby tom)

Rosewhisker- light ginger with amber eyes; expecting Grayfeather's kits

_**Elders**_

Stormfeather- solid gray tom

Falonclaw- old, dark brown tom with white paws an underbelly

_**Knights of Darkness**_

_**Commander:**_ Shade- muscular light gray tom with piercing amber eyes and long black claws

_**Second-in-command:**___Tiger- dark brown tabby tom with pale yellow eyes and a battle-scarred pelt

_**Knights (toms, and she-cats without kits)**_

Shadow- jet-black tom with forest green eyes and snow white paws

Snow- pure-white she-cat with icy blue eyes and long black claws

_**Trainee: Hawk**_

Talon- battle-scarred tom with pale blue eyes and long claws

Red- reddish she-cat with piercing green eyes and blood-stained claws

_**Trainee: Night**_

Dark- smoky gray she-cat with yellow eyes and long black claws

_**Trainee: Spot**_

Falcon- brown tabby tom with very pale blue eyes

Thorn- lean golden brown she-cat with bright green eyes

Fire- battle-scarred ginger tom with very pale amber eyes

Rat- skinny gray tom with a rat-like tail and a pink nose

Mouse- skinny gray she-cat with a mouse-like tail and long curved claws

_**Trainee: Leaf**_

Rowan- ginger she-cat with very pale green eyes

Russet- pale ginger tom with green eyes

Bark- brown tom with blue eyes and long claws

Stick- brown tom with pale yellow eyes

Stripe- gray-and-ginger she-cat one blue eye and one amber eye and one long white stripe running down her back

_**Trainees (young cats that are learning to become knights)**_

Spot- white tom with a big black spot on his chest

Leaf- dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Hawk- brown-and-white tom with icy blue eyes

Night- night-black she-cat with green eyes

_**Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**_

Honey- slender tortoiseshell with white patches; mother of Shade's kits: Rock (gray-and-white tom), Breeze (black tom), Holly (black she-cat with amber eyes), and Petal (tortoiseshell she-cat with gray patches and green eyes)

Blossom- black, ginger, and white; mother of Falcon's kits: Heather (light brown she-cat) and Pine (black-and-brown tabby tom)

Storm- gray-and-black; mother of Fire's kits: Flame (small ginger she-kit with blue eyes), Starling (ginger-and-black tom), and Stone (gray tom)

_**Protectors (cats whose sole purpose is to protect the queens and kits)**_

Rabbit- broad-shouldered gray tom with blue eyes and a white fluffy tail; Honey's protector

Lichen- dark gray tom with long curved claws; Honey's protector

Claw- light tabby she-cat with long curved claws; Honey's protector

Bramble- dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes; Honey's protector

Blood- red tom with pale eyes and blood-stained claws; Blossom's protector

Ember- fiery ginger she-cat with a short tail; Blossom's protector

Light- bright tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes; Storm's protector

Lion- large golden tom with large green eyes; Storm's protector

_**Prologue**_

_A thin layer of snow _blanketed the forest. Small creatures scampered around, looking for shelter. Then an ear-splitting screech cut through the calm night's atmosphere. A young tortoiseshell she-cat hurled out of a bramble-and-reed woven den. "Featherfur!" she yowled, waking every other cat.

Cats started to pile out of the dens, grumbling from being woken up. "What is it, Honeypaw?" growled a gray tabby tom as he emerged from the reed-woven den she was running to.

Honeypaw skidded to a halt in front of her mentor. "Briarsong's kitting!"

A ginger tom pricked his ears at the sound of his mate's name, his intense blue eyes widened, but before he could say anything Featherfur ordered his apprentice to get the herbs then ran off to the nursery. The young medicine cat apprentice nodded and rushed into the medicine cat's den.

When she padded into the stone cave where they stashed their herbs, she looked around franticly. _Which herbs? _The pretty tortoiseshell searched her mind but she couldn't remember.

_Relax. _

The medicine cat apprentice pricked her ears and turned her head to the entrance of the cave but no cat was there.

_You know this, Honeypaw, just close your eyes and breathe._

Honeypaw listened to the vaguely familiar voice. When she opened her eyes she remembered! She grabbed borage leaves, juniper berries, and a poppy head and then bolted out of the den.

_Who are you? _Honeypaw asked the voice.

_You already know. _The voice answered.

Honeypaw shook her head in frustration. She had to focus! Featherfur and Briarsong needed her!

When she arrived, a brown tabby was laying on her side, her face contorted in pain. Featherfur was hunched over the queen, his paw pressing against her stomach. He looked over his shoulder as the apprentice ducked inside and dropped the herbs beside him. "Good," he praised as he sniffed the herbs.

Honeypaw purred and turned to the pretty brown queen. "You're doing great, Briarsong! Almost there!" she soothed. The brown tabby convulsed and let out a caterwaul of pain.

The tortoiseshell apprentice tensed. The brown queen was tiring. Icy claws of fear gripped her stomach. _What if Briarsong is too tired to deliver her kits?! _The tortoiseshell thought in panic.

_Keep calm, young one. _The voice said.

_But- _

_She will be fine, I promise. Have hope._

Honeypaw nodded and felt a feeling of determination exploded inside her, filling her from tail-tip to claw tips. "Here it comes!"

"Push when I say so!" Featherfur ordered.

The queen barely had to nod before another contraction seized her body.

"Push!" The gray medicine cat yowled.

The brown tabby queen clenched her teeth and heaved. A dark gray kit slide onto the moss. Featherfur nipped the kitting sac and placed the kit in front of Honeypaw. "Lick it the wrong way so it starts to breath!" The gray tabby tom ordered before turning back to Brairsong. The young apprentice nodded and licked the kit until it let out a cry of hunger.

"A tom!" the apprentice announced happily as she placed the tomkit against his mother. He started to suckle immediately.

"One more, Briarsong!" Featherfur encouraged with his paw presse against her stomach. The brown tabby she-cat squeezed her eyes shut and gave one final push. A dark ginger kit slide onto the moss. The gray medicine cat allowed Honeypaw to nip the sac and he licked it until it cried out for its mother. "A she-kit!" he reported while placing the kit next her mother's curved belly.

Honey purred. "Congratulations, Briarsong! You have a son and a daughter! Both are beautiful!" Briarsong's eyes softened when she looked at her kits. Her amber eyes filled with joy and exhaustion. She purred softly.

"I'll get Fishleap," the medicine cat whispered. The brown queen nodded while she curled her long and fluffy tail around her two kits. The tortoiseshell medicine cat apprentice looked at the newest additions to the Clan and purred.

"They are beautiful, Briarsong!" meowed a voice from the back of the den. The two she-cats looked up to see a beautiful long-haired white queen with brown paws pad out of the shadows of the den. Her only surviving kit bounced after her and scampered over to the newborns.

He sniffed them then turned to his mother. "When will they be able to play, Rosesplash?"

Rosesplash purred and swept him closer to her. Before she could answer her kit's question, Fishleap busted into the nursery. The fur along his back was spiked in fear for his mate. "Briarsong!" he nuzzled her cheek as he sighed in relief.

The exhausted queen purred. "Names…"

Fishleap blinked. "Oh, right!"

Briarsong touched their son's head with her tail. "Graykit."

The ginger deputy purred. "Perfect," then he turned to his ginger daughter. "Poppykit."

Briarsong licked his cheek. "Perfect!"

_Good work, Honeypaw._

_Thanks… Now will you tell me who you are?_

_How about I show you._

_What do you-?_

Just then a figure started to appear in front of Honeypaw. A light tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. "Mother!" the medicine cat apprentice squealed and ran up to her.

The older she-cat placed her head on the younger cat's head and purred. "My daughter. You have done well."

"Thanks but you helped me."

"Listen, Honeypaw, I don't have a lot of time and I have something important to tell you." The tabby she-cat turned serious.

Honeypaw stepped back. "What is it, Leafheart?"

"You need to watch Briarsong's kits. They have an important destiny."

The young tortoiseshell tilted her head in confusion. "What is their destiny?"

Leafheart looked away. "I cannot tell you, but I can give you a prophecy." Honeypaw nodded. "_Darkness like none other will fall over the Clans beside the lake. The only way to victory is with the help of the Two alongside the Sky. Beware one that appears as a friend is actually the one who wants to see your end."_

Honeypaw's eyes widened. "What is "the Sky"? And does "the Two" refer to Poppykit and Graykit?"

Leafheart licked her head. "Time will only tell then all your question will be answered." Then the light tabby started to fade.

"No! Leafheart! Please stay!" Honeypaw yowled.

"I love you, Honeypaw."

"I love you too."

"Honeypaw! Honeypaw!" a voice meowed franticly.

"Huh?" the young she-cat blinked her eyes opened. She was still in the nursery. Fishleap and Briarsong were looking at her with worry.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Briarsong asked.

"Yeah, you fainted." Fishleap commented.

"What? I did?"

The mates exchanged a look. The ginger tom stepped up next to Honeypaw and put his tail around her shoulders. "You're probably just tired. Come on I'll take you to Featherfur."

Honeypaw's mind was filled with the prophecy and its meaning. _What does it mean? What is the darkness? Leafbare just started and no Clan has tried to attack us. Could it be ShadowClan? But it said the Darkness will fall over all the Clans… Great StarClan, please give me answers._

Before she fell asleep she prayed. _Please Poppykit and Graykit, keep RiverClan and all the Clans safe._

_~o~o~_

**A/N: Well, there it is guys! Thanks for reading! And I will have a new chapter of **_**Warriors: New Generation **_**soon! Until next time! **

**Stay bright! (My new saying :D)**

**~Brightstar**


End file.
